


Crush Back

by ellaine_mae



Category: SHA Boys
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: Akira sees his ultimate crush, Gelo, on his way to school. To profess his love for him, Aki makes a short vlog. He gets the surprise of his life when he sees a comment on his video.
Relationships: Akira Morishita/Gelo Rivera, GelAki - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Crush Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Haha! I saw this short video in TikTok and got the inspiration for this. Hope you like it. 😊

Akira couldn't believe his luck. 

It was an early (too early if one asked him) morning ride on the bus going to his uni. Akira's head was still in sleep mode. His exams were coming up so he was getting less and less sleep these days because of review sessions. This morning was another group study morning and if he could skip it he would. But he couldn't so here he was. 

Stumbling toward the back of the bus, he chose one aisle seat and immediately slumped on the cushion. He brought out his phone from his bag and proceeded to check his Twitter. His timeline wasn't very busy at this hour so Aki was about to log out when out of his left peripheral vision, he caught a very familiar face. 

Was it? No! Could it be his ultimate crush, Gelo? 

Akira's heart started beating wildly. His eyes focused on the figure coming toward his direction. It was really him! Gelo Rivera. The only man that magnetized Akira's heart. 

Gelo strode toward Akira's direction and chose the seat across him. So he had a clear view of Gelo's profile. Akira tried his best not to linger on his crush's face for long. It wouldn't do if he got caught. 

So Aki surreptitiously took out his phone again and went to his TikTok account. His friends knew that Gelo was his ultimate crush. Why? Because he had a series of vlogs about him that Akira called GeLuVLogs. It was his documentary about his one-sided feelings for his crush. 

Akira knew that Gelo and he were as different as summer and winter. Gelo liked sports, Aki liked jamming quietly with his guitar. Gelo loved dancing, Aki liked singing. He knew Gelo didn't have a socmed presence, Akira lived his life through it. But those were the same things that made Gelo stand out for him. Even if the other man didn't know about his existence. Sigh.

The bus started to speed through the familiar road ro their uni and Akira proceeded to compose a new vlog. He put his phone up and trained the camera in Gelo's direction. 

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit stalkerish but look!" Akira zoomed in on Gelo who had his head bent down on his phone at that moment. "ULT is here! On the bus! With me!! Wahhh!" Aki then trained the camera on his face. "But I can only say one thing...ikaw naman crush, pag sinabi kong crush kita, mag-crush back ka naman! Grabe ka na!" Then he laughed at the absurdity of it. Akira quickly edited the video (#buslove #ultimatecrush #crushback #bakanaman) then uploaded it on his account. 

With a glance outside the window, Akira noticed that they were almost at the school. Now the bus had stopped to load and unload passengers. He put his phone back in his bag and got ready to get off the next stop. To his surprise, Gelo stood up and proceeded to walk toward the exit doors. Before he could think of the reason why Gelo would be getting off this stop, Akira's phone vibrated. He checked his phone and saw a notification. Someone commented on his video just now. 

It says:

'Hi, Aki. I am crushing you back.' 

Akira's head quickly turned to Gelo's direction. He was standing directly by Akira's line of vision. He saw that Gelo was looking straight at him. When their eyes met, he waved his phone and smiled at Aki. Then he mouthed the words:

Hi, crush. 

END


End file.
